Stronger Lucy
by KawaiiLucyHeartfillia
Summary: Your Typical Lucy Leave story except something diffrent instead of Layla being the dragon queen shes the inventor of magic! i know i know summry not that good andits my first fanfic so go easy on me if you have any ideas pm me to let me know,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Lucy pov

"Hey guys!" Shouted I and as usual nobody responded Ever since Lissana got back from the 'dead' everyone have been ignoring me even Levy, Wendy! At least Happy still talks to me. I couldn't be mad at Lissana when I was very sick She and happy was there to help me and support me till I got better, besides her and Happy EVERYONE ignored me but I didn't include master in that because he has been overwhelmed with bills and taxes for damage to towns and property (thanks to a certain someone), but today I knew no one could ignore me today was my 17th birthday and everyone would start talking to me because they promised to.

Nobody's pov

*Flashback*

"Okay guys I know you've been planning my 17th birthday for a while now just tell me.~" Lucy said teasingly. "You caught us." Erza said Chuckling softly. "But we cant tell you our plan, BUT the whole day will be about you and only you!" Natsu said flashing his one and only signature grin. Lucy couldn't help smile in glee causing Gray, Erza, and Natsu smile back at her

*End Flashback*

Lucy Pov (3rd person)

Lucy grins as she sat at the bar and turn to see everyone. Her eyes couldn't help but notice Team Natsu walk up to her causing her to let out an squeal, but she didn't notice Lissana frowning she was to happy to notice it at all. "Hey Lucy." Natsu said. 'Lucy? He usually calls me Luce.' She thought, but decided to not to do anything about it. "Lucy your off Team Natsu." Erza said rather harsh. Lucy couldn't believe on what she just heard. She was about to let out some tears but decided to stand up for what's right. "Why?! Why would you guys do this to me! After what we all been through! Like the GMG! (A/N Yes I know he time is mixed up like "LISSANA BEEN ALIVE FOR AWHILE NOW AND THEYRE STILL IGNORING HER" im sorry guys but I wanted to start here so im sorry)" Lucy said ready to bust in tear, but she didn't. "HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT! 'EVERYTHING WEVE BEEN THROUGH' YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT WEVE BEEN THROUGH EVER SINCE LISSANA DIED EVERYTHING HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT DEPRESSING I MEAN GEEZ LUCY YOUR NOTHING BUT A SPOILED BRAT DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT MIRA AND ELFMAN BEEN THTOUGH EPESCIALLY ELFMAN I MEAN HE THOUGHT HE KILLED HIS OWN LITTLE SISTER BUT HE DIDN'T!" Natsu yelled fuming "Na-" "AND THE GMG YOU BARELY WON ANY ROUNDS YOUR SO WEAK! I MEAN SURE WE WERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU WHEN YOU GOT HURT BUT WE THOUGHT LISSANA DIED! THAT'S EVEN WORSE THAN YOU GETTING HURT AND WHEN YOU DID WIN BATTLES IT WAS ONLY BECAUSE OF YOUR SPIRITS YOU ARE ALWAYS HIDING BHIND THEM! WHAT IF I SAID SOME THINGS THAT MADE YOU SAD OR MAD HUH HUH! LIKE HOW YOUR FARTHER ONLY USED YOU FOR MONEY AND REP. AND HAS YOU MOTHER EVEN TAUGHT YOU ANYTHING." And the all of a sudden… he punched her.

Natsu pov (1st person)

My anger got to me… I messed up so bad... shit what did I do that for! Most of those things I said I didn't even mean! "Luce…I'm-" "LEAVE ME ALONE JERK!" Lucy said as she was in tears she quickly ran out of the guild crying.

Erza pov

I cant believe what just happened. What is Natsu doing? What was I doing? This would have never happened if I just didn't tell her. I mean were aloud to have more on my team why didnt we do that. I guess for once even I didn't think this through…..

Lucy pov (3rd person)

She quickly ran to her house and Locked her door, window, and refrigerator. She leaps on her bed crying "That jerk! I ant believe him! And they didn't even remember my birthday! Which reminds me…. The box…." She turns her head towards the box that was on top of her bookshelf "well today is the day….."

*Flashback*

"Lucy…" Lucy's mother, Layla said before handng the twelve year old a brown small box and a key. "When you turn 17 I want you to open this box. Is that understood?" Layla said softly yet fern and confident. "Yes Mommy" Lucy said sniffing and crying "Mommy are you going to stay here with me?" "sorry honey…. I cant stay here with you…..for now…. But I promise we'll meet again…" and with that her hand went limp. "Mom?... Mom….MOMMMMMMM" Lucy yelled crying

*end of flashback*

Lucy was now in tears as she remember what happened in the past. she was now holding the box dusting its dust off. She grabbed the key and began to unlock the small box. As soon she open the box she found….. a key? "wait…. That's not any key it's a celestial key….." She held up the key and looked at it curiously. "Guess I should give it a try…. Open Gate of the inventor Walkway!" she stood there till something began to appear. A door. Something inside her told her to open the door. Lucy gently opened the door and seeing nothing but stairs causing her to groan but nod she held on to the key tightly and began walking up the stairs as the door closed behind her. She had no ide what she was in for…


	2. Poll

Chapter 2

Natsu: Do I get a scene in the next chapter

Me: ill see what I can do…

Gray: HEY what about me!?

Me: soon gray….. soon….

Gray: -is sulking now-

A/N imam start a poll for who should lucy heart!

The choices are

Gray

Natsu

Rouge

Zeref

Um ok so most of those choices I don't really support but need a choice of people since it cant be just Gray and Natsu


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 (GONNA TRY TO MAKE IT BETTER)

Me: ok guys! I'm going to draw a cover for my story sine I'm a artist as well!

Natsu: -poses manly like- Draw me then!

Me: -_- I'm obviously going to do Lucy…

Gray: CAN I PLEASE GET A PART JUST A SCENE WHEN ITS MY POV INSTEAD OF PINKY OVER HERE!

Natsu: WHO YOU CALLING PINKY, STRIPPER

Me: -sighs-….I do not own Fairy Tail all I own is the OC which who I will now introduce! Kelina Racheal!

Kelina: H-hi guys I'm Kelina but you can just call me Kelly! Well….lets get this story started!

Lucy's pov

"Where are these stairs going!" I whined as I continued to walk tiredly. I have been walking for hours now! (not really but you know Lucy. She overreacts) I whine softly as I continued to walk till I stop. All there was a Glass floor and a well built wooden door. I walked up to the door and looked at it. I turned around and looked at the stairs. I had an choice…. I could walk through the door and see what's behind it, or I can go back and see… them.. my old nakama. I gritted my teeth. I hate them… they threw me away and ignore me like I was yesterday garbage. Without thinking I turned on my heels and opened the door. 'goodbye old world' I thought to myself as I walked through the door. As soon as I went through the door I couldn't help but look down. Soon to realize I'm falling! I hollered loudly as I fell till I felt something soft on my behind. I looked at the thing that caught me. My eyes slightly widen when I realize a dragon caught me! "Put me down!" I said angrily. The dragon grunted slightly and rolled its eyes. Well I guess I'm not getting off anytime soon I thought to myself I looked up and my eyes widen even more this shocked me even more than the grumpy old dragon. "Oh My-"

Natsu Pov

Ever since Lucy left everyone have been depressed. I felt just awful. I never meant those things. I had to make it up to her. I walked over to the table where Team Natsu were and sat at the table as my eyes went serious. "Guys…"

Erza Pov

"What is it Natsu" I asked annoyed. I've been grouchy lately ever since Lucy left. I feel so guilty. Why did I say that. She's not weak . She's important to me and I just threw her away and ignored her. "I think we should go to Lucy's house and apologize!" Natsu said grinning. I couldn't help but grin. I looked at Gray and he seemed pretty excited about it. "Yea!" Gray shouted. "Alright I'm in" I said smiling. We all laughed making the Fairy Tail sign for everyone to see.

Lucy's pov

"Oh My Gawd!" I said shocked. "its like a whole new world…" I said still socked it was an beautiful world. A town, a kingdom! "Its like an whole knew adventure for me…." I said smiling. Here, right her, right now, a whole new life for me, Lucy Heartfillia! ( what it looks like . /_cb20140208025422/fairytailfanon/images/a/ab/Anime_castle_ ) "Ey dragon" I said smirking brightly. "What…" The Grumpy Dragon said. "Where are we?" I asked as I look at the people down below us walking minding there day. "this….is the Kingdom of Etoerien… were all the magic was born and is made at." The dragon said. "W-wait! What!" I said shocked this couldn't be possible. Magi was made here.. no way, but how does this world link to my mother. "Now tell me how you got here…" The Grumpy Dragon said. I nodded and began my story on how I got here.

Natsu pov

"Oh Lucy!" I yelled kicking down the door. I know she would try to ignore us at first but everything has to work out. I marched through the house. Everyone was quite surprise I didn't try to raid her fridge. That wasn't important to me. I had to tell her. I must tell her. I didn't mean any of it. I must let her know.

After a while of looking we couldn't seem to find her. It scared me what happened to her. I'm scared now. I'm scared that she got hurt. Its killing me knowing she's spending every second WITHOUT me.

Lucy Pov

I told him what happened, my mothers death, my friends ignoring me, the key, everything he needed to know. "Now I'm certain…" the dragon said. "Wat wh-AAAAAAAA" I was now screaming holding on to the dragon tightly. We were diving towards a building….. the castle! The dragon all off a suddenly threw me off his back!

Was I going to die? Was this the end of my whole new adventure? Will I ever figure out how this world is connected to my mother? I continued to scream as I fell towards the castle. Next thing I knew I went through the roof seeing a blue hair woman. She turn her head towards me. "Whaaaa!" "Whaaaa!" Next thing I knew our head were bumping into each other I fell to the ground and black out.

Erza pov

We were heading back to the guild. I look over to Natsu and I couldn't help but see him freaking out. He looked like he was about to faint. He is really worried about Lucy and I'd be lying if I said wasn't. "Lucy where are you…." I said softly

Gray pov

Those two are sweating like crap. Agh! Natsu why are you such an idiot! Thanks to pinky everyone is depressed. Lucy where ever you are at least say you're ok.

Lucy pov

"Is she alright?" one voice asked. "I hope she is" a soft sweet warm and FAMILIAR voice said. "ugh" I groaned and opened my eyes. "Oh your awake!" The blue hair female said. I sat up and held my head in pain. I looked at the other voice that I had heard , and then I saw her… right then… right now.. my mother… "M-mom?!" I said. My voice was shaky and scared. I thought she died. Is this is what she mean by we'll see each other again. By then I was crying. She walked over to me and brought me into a hug. "Lucy…" "Mom…"


End file.
